


Super, Mega, Awesome

by GravenTimes



Category: supermega
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Communication, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Walking In On Someone, but maybe not for the whole thing idk yet sorry, for fuckin once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravenTimes/pseuds/GravenTimes
Summary: Ryan tries to explore something he thinks Matt might be into. He's gotten a lot more open minded as the years have gone on. Harrison just wants to cook and make drinks. Right?This does take place (in my head) after my other fic Not Like Us. However, you do not need to read that fic in any way, shape or form in order to read this one. *finger guns*
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson, Ryan Magee/Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 17





	Super, Mega, Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title stupid? Yes.  
> Do I know WHY I wrote this? No.  
> Am I testing the levels of how depraved I can get? Sure.  
> Enjoy!

“Ah, fuck.” Matt breathed out, and placed the back of his hand over his mouth to try and quiet himself. He was loud, noisy and talkative normally and engaging in sexual acts didn’t exactly quiet him down. The bed continued to make soft creaking noises, muffled by the pillow they had haphazardly squished between the mattress and the wall just moments ago. 

“You really need to quiet down, your roommates are home.” Spurred on by the statement, Matt sucked in a breath and tried to stop the whine that oozed out of him. Ryan sped up his thrusts and leaned down, bringing his mouth closer to Matt’s ears. “You’d just love that wouldn’t you? For them to hear it. To hear how much you love this, how good you’re being.”

Ryan was going to wait to gauge Matt’s reaction, but it came immediately. He arched up from the bed and bit down on the back of his hand, his cock leaking more thick, clear liquid onto his stomach. This was something they had only dipped their toes into. Sure they talked dirty - Matt found it much easier than Ryan - and he knew his partner liked to be praised, but he hadn’t delved too far into acknowledging the presence of others or getting caught. He definitely suspected it was a thing for Matt, especially after an incident about a month ago. 

\---------------

_He had been going down on Matt one morning, moving languidly as they felt the after effects of sleep still on them. Ryan had his hands on Matt’s hips, thumbing slow circles into the skin there when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Ryan slowed down, but didn’t stop. Matt on the other hand stiffened and squeezed his fingers ever so slightly in Ryan’s hair. The dark haired man looked up and gave a slight nod, beckoning for the other to answer._

_“Y-yeah?” Matt’s voice was anything but subtle, cracking and wavering as he forced out the acknowledgement._

_“Oh! Uhm, sorry if I woke you up! Uh - I made breakfast. These, like, instant pancakes and sausage. I wanted to know if you wanted any.” It was Harrison. Ryan noted how Matt’s toes began to curl as he spoke, and his thighs twitched closer together, pressing into his ears. A devilish thought crossed his mind and he continued to bob his head with more effort. The man on the other side of the door continued, “There’s enough for Ryan, too. I figured I’d just make it all.”_

_Matt sucked in a breath and looked down at Ryan, mouth agape and his flush darker than usual. Ryan just huffed a laugh through his nose and continued. “Okay! Sure. Yeah. Sounds great Harry. Just gimme- mmm- just gimme a few.”_

_“Sure, dude.”_

_Matt waited a moment before falling back into the bed and tugging on Ryan’s hair. “Fuck, man.” Ryan closed his eyes, listening to the not stifled gasps and whines Matt let out as he tried to be quiet. It only took a few more seconds before Matt was coming, legs tensed against Ryan’s shoulder and broken moans forcing their way through his throat._

_“Dude, what the fuck? What if he heard us?”_

_Ryan scrubbed at the corner of his mouth and shrugged. “You didn’t seem to really care.”_

_“Yeah, it’s hard to care when you’re sucking my dick. He coulda just walked in. He doesn’t normally do that but I totally didn’t lock the door.”_

_“Dude you’re totally into that aren’t you!” Ryan tittered, watching Matt as his face flushed at the thought._

_“No! What the hell. Get over here, you’re annoying me.”_

_The other man continued to laugh and tugged on a pair of loose fitting shorts. “Nah, I’m good. Besides I want those pancakes let’s go brush our teeth.”_

\-----------

Now, it was something he wanted to investigate - so he did. “They could probably tell something is going on. What do you think they’re thinking?” 

Matt tossed his head back, neck straining and he shut his eyes and bit his lip. “They’re probably not - ah - not thinking anything, Ry. C’mon I’m trying to be quiet here.” He brought his head back up to press into Ryan’s shoulder and the other man continued to move inside him. 

“Can probably tell how good you’re taking it. How much you love it.” Matt whined loud in response to this, unable to control himself or regulate his volume any longer. Ryan slipped a hand over 

“Please, Ry - ah - what if they hear you and - fuck - your stupid fuckin’ mouth.” 

Ryan tucked his head further into the crook of Matt’s neck, kissing lazily to the burning skin as he pumped into him. “Is that why you always want to fuck here? You want them to hear all the filthy things we say to each other? Or do you want them to hear all the sounds you make for me?”

“Ry!” That one, could definitely be heard from the living room. Hopefully no one was sitting on the couch. Ryan chucked and put a hand loosely over Matt’s lips, muffling but not stopping the sounds. He didn’t actually want to put on a show for everyone - just experiment a little with riling Matt up. Thin legs began to switch and spasm under him as he sped up, a telltale sign that Matt was getting close. 

Reaching between them to get Matt off was always one of Ryan’s favorite parts of having sex. The way Matt’s face would react, showing his pleasure on full display. His mouth parted as he came undone between them, gripping hard into Ryan’s arm leaving small indents in the skin there. Ryan was able to catch the tail end of the other coming down when his own orgasm snuck up on him. He was so focused on talking, poking and prodigy at Matt’s mind, that he wasn’t paying attention to just how close he had gotten. When he felt stable he pulled out, holding the condom at the base to prevent any mess. 

A comfortable silence filled the room as they calmed down and cleaned up. Ryan used Matt’s discarded shirt to wipe his hand, resulting in a groan from the other man. They both chuckled and pushed their clothes into the wicker hamper in the corner of the room. Matt took out a change of clothes, tugging on his worn boxers and peeking into the hallway to see if the bathroom was in use. 

“Mind if I join ya?” 

“Dude! No that’s so fuckin’ sus.” 

“Matt, they know we’re together - we don’t have to, like, sneak around.” 

“Okay, yeah, but they don’t need to know what and when we’re doing something. Besides, I’m the one that needs the shower, just get dressed or something.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and humming to himself. He didn’t realize he had drifted off until the door to Matt’s room closed behind the skinny man, a thin cloud of steam following him around his shoulders. “Mmm, welcome back.” 

“Hi.” Matt leaned over him to kiss his forehead, before taking a seat next to him on the bed. He pulled his knees close to his chest, hugging them against himself. “Hey, uh, thanks for that. That was good.” 

“Thanks? Since when do you thank me for sex?” 

“No! Dude! Nevermind.” 

“Matt, stop.” Ryan muttered, laughing to take the edge off. “What do you mean?” 

“For the talking… and shit. I know that’s probably not your thing and you’re usually so good to me. You put up with my weird shit.” 

Ryan thought for a moment, “It’s not _not_ my thing.” Matt watched his face, contemplatively. He placed a hand on Ryan’s thigh, tracing the seam of the boxers the other had managed to tug on. “What about it does it for you, though.” 

His cheeks immediately stained a deep red, spreading over his nose and over to his ears as well. “Ah, I-I don’t know. I never thought about it.” 

“Is it just the getting caught shit?”

“I don’t know!” 

“Because that one time, at the party, before lockdown. You totally didn’t wanna hook up in the bathroom -” “Ryan!” “-so I don’t think that’s it.” 

Matt had turned away from him slightly, lipped pulled tight and thumb worrying prodding at his chin. 

“Is it cause we’re home? More comfortable? I just wanna understand, Matt.” He thought on it for a moment. The time at the party they had found an empty room, completely by coincidence. Sure, that had made out for a few minutes there, but as Ryan pushed himself into Matt, there was resistance so he pulled back immediately. The skinnier man laughed and led him back to the party. “Is it just dirty talk, like the being good thing, or is it more than that.” 

Ryan was sitting up now, up close behind Matt, pressing his chest into the thin back. He could feel the heat rolling off Matt’s cheeks as he pressed his chin into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. “Matt, c’mon you can talk to me. I want to understand.” 

Matt softened a little, Ryan had yet to judge him for a single thing he was into or did. Well, in the bedroom at least. Even if he wasn’t into himself he was still open to trying or talking about it. “I, I don’t know. Maybe it’s fine here because we- we know them? It’s less scary and more real?”

“More real. Hmm.” Ryan kissed the side of Matt’s face chastely, resting his nose there. “Because it’s the Tuckers?”

Matt bristled again at this, shoulders going tense. 

“What d’ya have a crush on Jackson or something?” Ryan laughed. He knew Matt could be interested in more people than just him. They had that conversation before. 

  
  


“Hah, no dude! C’mon”

Ryan pressed into him a little more. “Harrison?”

**Author's Note:**

> :^) sorry  
> @graventimes on tumblr  
> @enochgraven on twitter but I don't use that much


End file.
